User blog:CNBA3/Destiny Major Boss Strength
This blog is to determine the strength of the major bosses and/or major characters of the enemy factions besides the man ones or top tier leaders. With that, I will be using two Calcs which will give a rough estimate: Scaling & Calc Court of Oryx So for the first one, I will determine the strength of Oryx's Court members when they took down the Gift Mast which was the size of a Relativistic Jet, Relativistic Jets are usually found at Supermassive Black Holes which would be the case with Savathun entering said black hole, which would be the ones to scale around each other: *SMBH Diameter: 15.14 px = 27 quadrillion cm *Side: 847.32 px = 1.51119e+18 cm *Height: 846.72 px = 1.51011e+18 cm *Diameter: 105.74 px = 1.8846e+17 cm / 2 = 9.423e+16 cm Now we must determine the volume of the structure: *Surface Area: 1.43e+37 cm^2 *Volume: 1.4e+52 cm^3 Since the structure was described as Hollow, I will apply the hollowness to the equation below to determine the overall power to destroy the structure, the divide by 14 which is the number of the members of Oryx's Court: *High 80% = 1.4e+52 * .2 * 69 = 1.932e+53 / 14 = 1.38e+52 (Solar System) *Mid 85% = 1.4e+52 * .15 * 69 = 1.449e+53 / 14 = 1.035e+52 (Solar System) *Low 90% = 1.4e+52 * .1 * 69 = 9.66e+52 / 14 = 6.9e+51 (Solar System) And there have been cases which Major Bosses or enemies have clashed with one another, so they should be able to scale to one another. Ghosts Surviving Black Holes This one dates back to Vanilla D1 Campaign where our Ghost works to collect information from a Hive Super Computer called "the World's Grave" where it contains information of thousands of worlds: The Ghost describes that the computer broke the Bekenstein Limit, where a significant amount of information confined in a finite area becomes too much an collapses in a singularity. I will be doing multiple calcs where Were I will be using the Bekenstein equation, and then the Radius Schwarzchild Radius. First I will need to estimate the size of the Hive Acolyte, then compare to the World's Grave: Hive Acolytes are around the same height as a Human. 63.8in = Acolyte Height 1047px = 35.97in = Acolyte Width 64px = 35.97in Acolyte 605px = 340.03in World's Grave 230px = 340.03in = 8.64m = Low End 1023px = 1512.39in = 38.42m = High End Now it is Calc Time: Bekenstein Limit: For this I will be using Earth's Mass (kg) times 2000 which is a minimal amount of Thousands: (2*pi*299792458*8.64*1.1944e+28/1.054571800e-34*log(2)) = 5.5487828e+71 bits Now to find the energy from infomation: 5.5487828e+71/(2*pi*8.64/3.16152649e-26log(2)) = 1.0734731e+45 Joules (Large Star) For the other method I will be using the Schwarzchild Radius Calc: Low End: 8.64 m = 5817464537648712938412485316 kg = 5.2285e+44 Joules (Large Star) or High End: 38.42m = 25868864298201799895116630307 kg = 2.3250e+45 Joules (Solar System) Nova Bomb In this section, we will show the strength of a Nova Bomb which has been described to have the power of a collapsing star, and in other pieces of lore which would describe it as a singularity. Since it is hard to describe the stats of black hole feats, Schwartzchild Radius is rarely used, however in this instance with high results such as the above (Both with andwithout Shwartzchild calculation, we would make use of this, if it is too big, or around the same area, then it would likely not be an outlier. First we would need to measure the radius of a standard Nova Bomb explosion: Wtih that, we will determine the mass with the Schwartzchild Radius, and then convert the result to energy: High End = 6.06e+27kg = 5.4463e+44 Joules (Large Star) Low End = 8.82e+26 kg = 7.9274e+43 Joules (Large Star) Final Results So the results for both calcs are around the same range as one another, between Large Star and Solar System, which would also be supported by other pieces of lore and weapons, such as Crota and the Death Singer Sisters which the latter were able to pull a star from the sky and convert it into a totem and charged it with power. Or the Graviton Lance which shoots bullet-sized Black Holes. And based on some lore where Ghosts are hard to destroy, they either may require significant destructive power or attacks which can rewrite reality or remove you from existence. Category:Blog posts Category:Destiny Category:Calculation